This disclosure relates generally to briefcases. More particularly, this disclosure relates to briefcases adapted to facilitate the convenient attachment of a supplemental bag in order to allow a user to carry additional items such as a pair of shoes.
Millions of commuters and global travelers use a briefcase in one form or another. Many of these commuters have need to carry additional items that may not normally fit in a briefcase. As a result, they are forced to carry additional bags or use other cumbersome solutions. One good example of additional items a commuter may need to carry is a change of shoes. It is often desirable to have one pair of shoes for traveling that can provide extra comfort and/or protection from inclement weather, while having another pair for wearing in a work environment.
Many solutions have been attempted to allow for convenient carrying of such items. These solutions are usually implemented on backpacks by placing extra carrying cases on the backpack in a saddlebag-like manner. Unfortunately, because of the differences between normal carrying methods of backpacks and briefcases, implementing these solutions on briefcases is overly cumbersome. These solutions also usually have straps or other retainers on the outside of the main bag which can be undesirable for aesthetic purposes.
Accordingly, the need remains for an improved way to place one or more supplemental bags on a briefcase that can allow for comfortable carrying of the briefcase without detracting from the aesthetics of the briefcase.